Eternal Passion
by Druid Sorceress
Summary: Set after the events of "Dracula: The Love Story to Die For" (1989): After Kate is taken away by Martin, Vlad lies in a dormant sleep for nearly two decades as he waits for his true bride to surface with the help of an enchanted pendant. In the year 2013, Amara purchases the enchanted pendant from an occult shop and is drawn into the sultry, seductive world befitting Dracula.
1. Prologue

_DISCLAIMER:__ I don't own anything except my created characters Amara, Miranda, and Derek. Dracula is the property of Bram Stoker and this version of Dracula (or as I call him Hughesula hehehe) belongs to Leslie King and Deran Sarafian._

PROLOGUE (1989)

In the form of dust, he watched as the two witless fools take a nearly hysterical Kate Wooten out of his home.

When he had gently lain her unconscious body on the staircase, he realized the mistake he had made in pursuing a taken woman. He silently released her from his power and headed to the front door in the pretext of making the three of them believe he was taking his own life by exposing himself to the sun.

Little did they know that he was actually able to go out and about in the daylight with diminished powers. Every modern form of modern vampire lore had convinced the witless humans otherwise, making it easy for him to slip in and out of the ages, unnoticed and unscathed.

The police did a cursory sweep around the foyer. They moved about, examining the fine layer of dust on his priceless artifacts and the dying embers of the fireplace in the great room. Reaching into his mind, he planted the thought in their heads that there was nothing there to corroborate Martin Planting's story. The officers left empty-handed, muttering about the crazy idiot named Martin Planting.

As soon as he heard the last police cruiser pull out of his expansive driveway, he returned to his human form and rushed downstairs to his secret coffin in the basement after securely locking the front door…

… Later that evening, Vlad awoke, feeling refreshed and relieved.

He went out for a short hunt, attacking a male runner on a nearby trail by the manor. Instead of revealing himself in his monster form, he attacked in bat form, leaving his victim barely conscious.

Feeling sated for the moment, Vlad thought about his brief affair with the young real estate agent. As much as he enjoyed the passionate dalliance, he realized that she wasn't meant to be his bride. Frustrated and lonely, he went back to the room which housed his coffin and opened a secret compartment in the stand. It opened slowly, revealing all of his precious jewels.

Although the collection housed the various signet rings, crowns and medallions he had amassed over the centuries, it contained a few pieces he had kept after his beloved first wife Ana leapt to her death from his castle in the Carpathian Mountains.

Clutching the pendants in a closed fist, he made a silent vow to find his next bride. Admiring the beautiful pieces, he selected an ornate ruby heart pendant surrounded by two layers of diamonds and put the other pendants with the rest of his jewels.

Vlad headed upstairs, pendant in hand, to his study, where he kept his spellbooks and potions. Upon entering the room, he set the white gold pendant down on his altar and reached for his dagger. Chanting in Romanian, he sliced into his palm, making sure his blood dripped onto the ruby stone. The cut healed almost as quickly as it had been opened. Finishing his chant, he held up the glowing pendant and it disappeared.

"Just as surely as nobody will find me in a state of hibernation, the next woman who wears the pendant will become my eternal bride" he said with conviction "Until then, I will remain dormant"…

2013

Amara Monroe sat in her desk, glancing at the paperwork she had just completed for the Johnson account. It was the end to another long day at the office and she wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up on the couch with a good movie.

Closing the file folder, she placed it in her filing cabinet and got ready to leave.

Every evening after work, she walked from the office tower where she worked for the Royal Bank in their mergers and acquisitions department to her apartment building. It was merely 5 blocks to trek, however, it helped her to unwind.

Among the various shops she passed along the way, there was a curiosity shop that always managed to catch her attention with their daring displays. Tonight was no different, for when she approached the front window, a particular item caught her eye.

An expensive-looking white gold ruby pendant in the shape of a heart, surrounded by two layers of sparkling diamonds lay on a velvet display box.

"Hello, you gorgeous thing!" she gushed, admiring the pendant. The single 28 year old was already picturing herself wearing it, incurring the envy of her single and taken girlfriends.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, she ventured into the shop and was greeted by the jangling of chimes as the door closed behind her. A pleasant-looking middle-aged woman wearing colorful scarves and a long skirt with a white peasant blouse came out of the back room, smiling.

"Good evening" she greeted Amara; her hands clasped "How may I help you, dear?"

"I was just passing by and saw that gorgeous pendant on display in the window" Amara replied eagerly, taking her wallet out of her purse.

"Let me retrieve it for you" the owner replied, practically floating towards the front display "I have had these pendants for ages and nobody has gone near it yet. I just put it on display this very afternoon. Which pendant were you interested in?"

"It was a ruby heart-shaped necklace!"

The owner's movements stilled and she turned to look at Amara with a concerned expression on her face.

"Don't you want to know about the powerful aura that inhabits it?" she asked, turning back to her task of pendant retrieval.

"You have officially lost me!" Amara commented, arching an eyebrow in reply. "Powerful aura?"

"All of the jewelry and artifacts sold in this very shop have been blessed and cursed with various powers." the shop owner replied, returning to Amara with the pendant clasped in her hands. "This pendant is supposed to be full of the power of attraction."

"I could definitely use that!" Amara exclaimed, giggling nervously. The shop owner smiled as she walked behind the counter. "How much is it?"

"Before I sell it to you, I'd like to let you know that with any power, the consequences return threefold with every action. Tread carefully, my dear."

"Whatever" Amara muttered, rolling her eyes in disbelief "How much is it?"

"Eighty dollars"

Amara handed the shop owner her American Express card. After the sale was rung up, she signed the receipt and took the velvet box from the owner.

"Should you find yourself in trouble, you are always welcome to come to me," the owner stated, concern creasing her brow at Amara's cavalier attitude.

"Thank you" Amara replied sarcastically as she left the shop…

... Liana stood behind the counter, watching the young woman leave her shop with the pendant. She could feel the aura dissipate as her final customer of the night disappeared from her view.

"May the spirits bless her and keep watch over her" she whispered, feeling the approach of impending doom…


	2. Awakening

_DISCLAIMER:_ _ I own nothing except my characters. Refer to the previous page for the rest._

… Amara stood in front of her bedroom mirror, putting the pendant around her neck. She admired the sparkle of the massive ruby heart as it hit the light the right way. She smiled, enjoying the way it looked against her creamy skin.

Suddenly, a strange feeling enveloped her, pounding inside her head. Amara fell to the bedroom floor, gasping in pain…

… Vlad jerked awake in his coffin, suddenly sensing the pendant he put his enchantment on. His senses becoming sharpened after his long sleep, he sat up and stretched. Closing his eyes, he attempted to reach the new owner of the pendant. The powerful aura swept through his subconscious until he was able to reach the mind of the woman wearing it…

… Amara slowly stood up as the fierce pounding in her head began to subside.

"That was weird!" she exclaimed, holding her head as she stood tall again. She closed her eyes momentarily as the pounding feeling hit her in alternating waves before stopping altogether. Opening her eyes, she found herself in a darkened room only illuminated by candlelight. Her bedroom was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell!" she hissed, doing a cursory scan of the room. "Where am I?"…

… Vlad's eyes flew open once he got a good look at the young girl standing in his realm of subconscious illusion.

She was easily in her late twenties and vaguely resembled Ana in bone structure and regal carriage. Her dark eyes were full of hidden passion and fury, something Ana also possessed. A full, luscious Cupid's bow mouth had opened when she spoke, revealing even rows of white teeth. She was a heavenly vision.

Her manner of dress and style was professional and her shoulder length raven hair was silky and straight.

Vlad didn't fail to notice her voluptuous frame either. Her full breasts were barely restrained by the black camisole she wore underneath the burgundy blazer and the matching skirt hugged her full hips. She had shapely thighs he longed to nip and nibble. He was filled with longing and anticipation.

"She is impeccable," he murmured, climbing out of his coffin, stretching.

Vlad knew with certainty that he had a lot to do. Fortunately, before he went into hibernation, he managed to switch financial institutions and made sure all his other affairs were in order. Ascending the staircase to the great hall, he used his powers to illuminate the rooms with candles and light a fire in the massive stone fireplace.

The few artifacts Cecilia didn't manage to destroy were covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. His furniture was just as he had left it. Sighing in relief, he turned into a bat and flew out of the manor to feed…

… Meanwhile, Amara lay in her bed, absently playing with the pendant around her neck. No sooner had she found herself in the strange candlelit room that she stood back in her bedroom – it was as if she had never left.

"I must be overtired" she murmured, letting go of the pendant. "I have been putting in way too much time at the office. Thank God I have the next couple of days off!"

Settling down against the pillows, she stared out at the city skyline through her bedroom window. She was growing weary of being a dateless workaholic and wanted desperately to take some time to enjoy herself and maybe find Mr. Right.

"As soon as I am done with the next proposal, I am going to take a nice, long rest." She stated, yawning. "Hopefully I will be able to find my ideal man…the man of my dreams!"

With that, she fell into the depths of slumber, unaware of the voice that whispered to her "You will…very soon…"


	3. In Dreams

_DISCLAIMER:__ I don't own anything except my characters._

Vlad stood at a newspaper box, staring at the year and date in mild disbelief.

"I've slept for nearly two decades!" he hissed, frowning "I must see to it that everything is in order. I need a new wardrobe and I need to update my modes of communication!"

In the midst of it all, he also realized that he needed a new assistant. Cecilia was long dead by his hand – good riddance – and he was now more inclined to hire a male assistant to avoid another debacle.

Turning back into bat form, he flew in the direction of his manor, his mind running through a list of things needed to be done.

He knew he would have to go out in daylight the next day, but he had nothing to worry about in regards to public suspicion of his true nature and identity.

He also had means of travel – his chauffeur was also put into a powerful hibernation which didn't affect his aging. The chauffeur was in his control as well…a thrall willing to serve him. Reaching into his mind to waken Frank, he also made a mental note to go clothes shopping the next day. By now, all of his expensive clothing would be moth-eaten and unfit to wear in public…

… Amara awoke the next morning, feeling tired. She had tossed and turned all night in a seemingly endless state of dreaming.

She dreamt of walking down a stone corridor, illuminated entirely by candlelight. Wearing a flowing red silk spaghetti strap dress, she found herself moving towards what looked like a massive bed chamber. Slowly walking into the chamber, she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the fire illuminating the room in the stone fireplace.

She sensed a presence in the room and opened her eyes to see who was there with her.

"Amara" she heard a British-accented voice call her in a near whisper. "Sit on the bed and close your eyes."

She did as he requested, anticipating eagerly what was to come. Soon, she felt a cool pair of lips brush against her collarbone and she shivered with pleasure. Eyes still closed, she reached out to bury her fingers in his hair. It was silky smooth and was nearly the same length as hers. It brushed against the top of her chest as he kissed a burning, icy trail from her collarbone to the curve of her jaw.

He smelled of incense and sandalwood, with a hint of something spicy. Amara had smelled nothing like it before. His scent aroused her deeply, as well as his ministrations.

"I want to open my eyes and see you" Amara pleaded as he began to nuzzle her neck lovingly.

"Soon, my love" he whispered against her ear as he continued to nuzzle her. "Soon you will see me."

That's when she awoke, panting and feeling the pooling of desire between her legs.

"Talk about realistic!" she sighed, as she grabbed her pillow and hugged it tightly. Her phone then rang, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Hello?"

"Hey! It's Miranda!"

Miranda Chang had been her friend since they both attended High School in Edmonton. Both of them took the same International Commerce program at the University of Alberta and moved to Los Angeles to pursue careers in the realm of finance. Although both started out in mergers and acquisitions, Miranda branched out into Pan-Pacific commerce successfully with her knowledge of Tagalog and Chinese.

"What's up?" Amara asked, stretching out in bed.

"I am on my way over!" Miranda replied breathlessly "I have some news to share with you. Can I bring you the usual from Starbucks?"

"Absolutely!" Amara exclaimed, bounding out of bed quickly. "Buzz me when you get here!"

"Will do"…


	4. Taking Care

_DISCLAIMER:__ I own nothing except my characters!_

Vlad stood in the Versace store with his new personal shopper, allowing the excited man to take his measurements.

"Mr. Tepes!" Armand gushed, his ponytail bobbing with each movement of the measuring tape "You have bone structure and muscles people would kill for! What is your secret?"

"I…like to keep fit" Vlad replied stiffly, disinterested in the conversation as Armand wrote down the last of the measurements.

"You must have excellent metabolism!"

"That's what I've been told."

"What colors are you interested in for tops?" Armand asked, the pen poised in his hand as he waited for Vlad's answer.

"Black, blue, grey and red"

"And for pants?" Armand asked, writing down Vlad's request.

"Black and grey"

"No problem" Armand replied, also writing that down. "We have several styles in stock."

Vlad stepped down from the measuring pedestal and adjusted his sleeves.

"What about fabrics?" Armand asked.

"You seem to have a good grasp on what is in fashion" Vlad replied brusquely, flashing Armand a devastating smile. "Surprise me"

"Okay!"

"Please have everything sent to my manor in the Hollywood hills, Armand."

"Absolutely, Mr. Tepes!"

"I will be in touch." Vlad promised, clutching the card Armand had given him earlier. He turned on his heel and walked out of the store, leaving one highly aroused man fanning himself dramatically.

Grimacing at the sun, Vlad quickly got into his limousine, thankful that it had tinted windows.

"Where to, Master?" Frank asked him, turning the key in the ignition.

"I need to purchase a cellular phone and a laptop." Vlad replied, remembering what he had seen in store display windows the previous night after his hunt.

"Yes, master"…

… Amara had barely taken a shower and gotten dressed when she heard the buzz from Miranda. Rushing to the panel by her door, she pressed the button to unlock the building's front door.

"Man is she quick" Amara muttered, rolling her eyes as she unlocked her apartment door.

Moments later, Miranda flounced into the apartment breathlessly, two frappuccinos in hand.

"Good morning, dahling!" Miranda greeted Amara, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning!" Amara replied, snatching her drink from Miranda's hand. "So what's the big news?"

Miranda sat on the couch, taking a sip of her drink before replying. "Derek's club is finally going to have its grand opening tonight. Wanna go?"

"You know I never turn down a good time!" Amara replied dryly, making Miranda giggle.

"You workaholic!"

"Sounds like fun!" Amara said after taking a long sip. "I could use a night filled with our drunken antics."

"Good!"

"What should I wear?" Amara asked, suddenly remembering her pendant.

"I haven't looked in your closet in forever!" Miranda exclaimed, standing up. "Let's see what you've got!"

With that, she took Amara's hand and dragged her into her bedroom.

"Seriously, Miranda" Amara scolded her as she nearly spilled her drink. "It's not a life or death situation!"

"Nope!" Miranda replied, rooting around in Amara's closet "It's a life or sex situation for you. When was the last time you got laid?"

"Ummm the last guy I dated was Brian the cheating king…there's been nobody since then!"

"Shit, Amara!" Miranda exclaimed, shaking her head as she searched for sexy outfits "That was nearly a year ago! You are in serious need of human contact!"

"I haven't had your luck with men" Amara countered as Miranda pulled out several outfits to examine. "You met Derek practically the first month we moved here!"

Miranda spread out the dresses on the bed before giving them a critical eye.

"What jewelry are you going to wear tonight?"

"How about this?" Amara asked innocently, holding up the pendant. Miranda gasped when she got a good look at it.

"Amara!" she shrieked, shocked "Where did you find that pendant? It's absolutely gorgeous!"

"I bought it yesterday!"

"You must wear it tonight…it'll look great with any outfit!" Miranda stated, examining the outfits before selecting a simple black satin spaghetti strap cocktail dress. "Wear this!"

Amara looked at the dress and admitted to herself that it would be perfect for that night.

"It will look beautiful with my clear wedge heels" Amara agreed, nodding with approval as she sipped the final remnants of her drink.

"Then it's settled" Miranda confirmed, winking at her…


	5. Erotica

_DISCLAIMER:__ I own nothing except for my characters!_

Vlad sat in the great hall, typing away on his new MacBook Pro. The witless salesman in the electronics store practically salivated as Vlad requested the most expensive and useful laptop money could buy. Soon, he was set up with everything he needed.

A technician was coming later that day to install cable in the manor, as well as a wireless modem so that Vlad could access the internet anywhere in the vicinity of his property. Everything was looking up. He wasn't going to go out at all that night, except to feed.

Amazed by the technological advances made in the two decades he slept through, he wasted no time in learning how to use everything. His iPhone was programmed with the numbers of Armand and his new financial advisors. He had also placed a call to a nearby employment agency, putting in his request for a new personal assistant.

Now, as he shut down his MacBook, he decided to use his power to learn more about the girl who possessed the enchanted pendant. Sitting still, he closed his eyes and summoned his power to his subconscious.

As he felt the waves of the powerful aura, he used his power to turn the pendant into his window into her private world. Images of an apartment flooded his subconscious as he focused on the pendant, which seemed to be moving as the girl moved.

As she turned, Vlad got a good view of the skyline outside of the patio doors. Noticing the Capitol Records building and the Hollywood sign in the distance, he realized she lived somewhere in Los Angeles. What luck!

'Amazing' he thought, as he released himself from his power. 'She has been here all along. I don't have to look far for her!'

He had a bit of fun with his power the previous night when he created the dream she obviously shared with him. She responded very well to his seduction and she kept him longing for a real encounter between them.

A fleeting thought reached him before he focused on other things. He smiled, realizing it was one of her thoughts…something about a club opening that night.

Browsing the internet on his iPhone, Vlad went onto the Google website, typing in a query for club openings in Los Angeles that night. He smiled when the result came up. There was only one club opening that night…Erotica.

"How fitting…" he murmured, smiling with pleasure. "It looks like I will be going out after all, tonight."…

… Amara stood by the bar as Miranda and Derek circulated around the club. Taking a sip out of her chocolate martini, she scanned the room for available men. None of the men in the room looked interesting enough to catch her attention.

Sighing, she downed the rest of her martini and turned to the bartender to order another. The benefit of being friends with the club owner's girlfriend was that she would always get free drinks.

"Looks like this night is a bust" she murmured as the bartender handed her another chocolate martini without her even asking. She reached in her purse to give him a tip but he gently waved her off, gesturing to a man sitting near her at the bar.

Frowning in confusion, she turned to where he was pointing and nearly dropped her drink when she saw the gorgeous man sitting there. He had dark shoulder length hair and bangs which fell over his sparkling dark eyes in a charming manner. It was his full, sensuous mouth that did her in, as she pictured herself pressing her own lips against them.

Upon seeing her face, he flashed a devastating smile at her…

… It was an easy enough matter to find Erotica, but it was even simpler for him to find the girl of his dreams. All he had to do was sense the psychic shockwaves the pendant gave off in his vicinity. He followed the trail until it led him to the bar. Sure enough, he saw her sitting there alone, drinking a chocolate martini.

He smoothed his hair back and sat near her, ordering her another drink. When she turned to face him, he smiled as he saw the pendant around her neck, summoning him.

"Good evening" he said, his smile deepening.

"Hello" she replied nervously, taking a quick sip of her drink.

"I was standing at the other end of the room and saw you sitting here" he said smoothly as she began to fall under his spell "Would you like to dance?"

"Uh…sure" she replied, still nervous…


	6. Enjoy the Silence

_DISCLAIMER:__ I own nothing except my characters!_

Amara followed the stranger silently to the dance floor, wondering if it was an alcohol-induced hallucination. He sounded exactly like the man from her dream. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen and she was damn sure that she wasn't going to let him get away, nervousness be damned!

'Nah' she thought to herself, dismissing the fleeting wonder 'I only had three martinis before he came. It must be real!'

"Enjoy the Silence" by Depeche Mode sounded over the sound system and the handsome stranger pulled her close. She was too nervous to look in his eyes so she kept her own eyes level with his chest. He was a good few inches taller than her and led the dancing gracefully.

"By the way" he replied, chuckling for some reason Amara couldn't pinpoint. "My name is Vlad Tepes."

"I'm Amara" she murmured as he gently raised her head so he could look into her uncertain eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Amara" he murmured, flashing another devastating smile. "I'm surprised you weren't surrounded by suitors…your beauty radiates throughout the room."

Amara blushed, remaining silent as his hands moved up and down her back, guiding her to the pulsing beat. Her chest brushed his as he pulled her even closer smoothly, causing a sizzling sensation to reverberate throughout her whole body. She felt heat pooling between her legs as she slowly began to enjoy Vlad's proximity. Yes, this was what she needed.

Closing her eyes as she enjoyed his closeness, she ran her fingers through his shoulder length hair, before letting her hands rest behind his neck. His flesh was cold to the touch, but she supposed it was because he hadn't been in the club very long before they met.

He then gently turned her in his arms as he pulled her flush against him, one hand splayed on her fluttering belly. His hot breath caressed her neck, making the sensation even more intense to Amara. His other hand crept down her side before it began to caress the insides of her thighs. Raising an arm, she wrapped it behind his neck, guiding him.

"My, my" he whispered against her ear, making her shiver. "It looks like you're enjoying this."

"That I am" Amara replied, grinding into him as they began to move in unison…one big ball of sensual sensation…

… Vlad let the hand on her belly sneak up to her full breasts before he began to nuzzle her neck with his lips. She was even more beautiful in person and easier to put into his control than he had ever anticipated. He made a silent vow to keep her for eternity.

As she was lost in a pleasurable oblivion, he chanted a Romanian spell in a whisper, binding her to him. Under this power, she would never be able to leave him or escape him. It was exactly what he'd wanted when he first laid eyes on her.

The song ended and he released her from his grip. Amara turned around to face him, her eyes shining with lust, rapture, and possibly awe.

Smiling, he tilted her chin up, planting his lips on hers with a soft kiss. She responded immediately, proving she was already bound to him and under his control. His fingers entwined in her hair as he deepened the kiss, backing her into the mirrored wall. Soon, not even a millimeter of space was between them as they passionately explored each other's mouths.

Pulling away, he traced his fingertips along her swollen lips as he regained his composure. She tasted divine…of the salt and the sea…like a ripe, sweating fruit. He longed to run his tongue over her body before taking her completely.

He looked at the reflection in the mirror to see an Asian woman and blonde man looking in their direction, obviously recognizing Amara. They began to head in their direction, hand in hand. Vlad knew this wasn't the time to be social with everyone in her circle.

Turning himself and Amara around, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper with his phone number on it.

"This is my phone number" he breathed, suddenly backing away from her. "Call me anytime"

Realizing he had to go, Amara reached into her black clutch purse for her business card.

"Here's mine" Amara replied, placing it in his hands. "You can do the same…anytime."

"Until then, sweet Amara" he breathed, turning on his heel and walking away from her…

… Amara stared after Vlad, wishing she could leave with him but she knew the wait would be worth it. He was trying to be a gentleman. They had plenty of time to get to know each other.

Sighing in desire, she placed the slip of paper in her purse as Derek and Miranda approached her.

"So it looks like someone caught your fancy" Derek quipped, winking at Amara. Miranda smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Don't embarrass her!" Miranda scolded him, pleased as punch that Amara was finally back on the dating scene. "Who was he? He looked like he wanted to devour you."

"His name is Vlad Tepes" Amara explained, barely able to suppress a smile.

"Did you get his number?" Miranda demanded, hands on her hips.

Amara nodded, smiling and Miranda clapped her hands in joy.

"Finally!" Miranda declared, pinching Amara's cheeks. "Now you can stop worrying and start enjoying yourself, you workaholic!"

Amara edged away from Miranda's hands, rubbing her cheeks.

"All I have to do is wait" Amara declared, hoping she'd hear from her new suitor soon. She was very pleased with how the night ended and wanted nothing more than to be in Vlad's arms again.


End file.
